


莫比乌斯

by Renchakk



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchakk/pseuds/Renchakk
Summary: 你知道，这份职业做久的后遗症之一，是我讲故事的技巧变得非常糟糕。时间是一个令人头疼的莫比乌斯环，没有开端也没有结局，好处是任何一个地方都可以让讲故事的人重新开始，坏处是每一次问候都可能是告别。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	莫比乌斯

莫比乌斯

4

你知道，这份职业做久的后遗症之一，是我讲故事的技巧变得非常糟糕。最后一次见到克罗斯比是在罗斯塔的病房里，那时他精神还很好，让人想不到居然是最后一面。非线性叙事往往让听众困倦，尽管我的听众只有南希一个——她也早已过了愿意听她老爸反复讲一些无聊往事的年龄。一趟故事反复打结，就像老式磁带盘，每讲一段就要倒带回去，最终成为一堆杂乱的线团。最好的整理方式是先找到一个线头，一个开端。

这次我找到的开端，是第一次见到尼尔的时候。在他硕士毕业典礼那一天——那天也是南希的一岁生日——我在帝国理工的礼堂前等待，不断有学生涌出，信号灯变色，从我面前走到路的那一边。有一群鸽子扑拉拉飞起来，等我看不清楚它们的时候，路对面已经空无一人。在伦敦，人们总是能凭空消失。尼尔几乎是最后一个走出来的，好像凭空出现一般。我在维恩穆特大厦里见过还是米莉亚姆助手的他，这个时候的他比我印象里更瘦一些，学士帽被他拿在手里神经质地搓着穗子，头发乱糟糟的，每一根都有自己独立的想法。他一眼看到了我，眼睛里的愉快流露了出来，“你能来我真的很高兴。”他语气亲昵，仿佛天生就有亲和与顺从的能力。

他笑起来时候脸部轮廓带来的冷肃一下就不见了，温顺而驯服，发自心底的真诚和快乐。我感到他紧紧拥抱了我，我能闻到他衬衣上柔顺剂的味道。我也拥抱了他。远处那群消失的鸽子好像又飞了回来。

1

你知道，这份职业做久的后遗症之一，是我讲故事的技巧变得非常糟糕。最近一次见到克罗斯比是在罗斯塔的病房里，他精神很好。他说我讲的故事不再有趣，那个很擅长幽默感的我已经留在过去了。非线性叙事往往让听众困倦，一趟故事反复打结，就像老式磁带盘，每讲一段就要倒带回去，最终成为一堆杂乱的线团。不同的是，在旋转门里的倒带每一次都会带来全新的经历，在我没有意识到的过去的角落里，已然成为历史。我所做的不过是反复的踩踏那已经成形的辙痕。

南希在去保育所之前就不喜欢我颠三倒四的故事。更多时候她会吵着要凯特，或者是她的“尼尔”。尽管尼尔名义上是她的教父，但对于小家伙直呼其名这件事他并不介意，反而时常向艾弗斯他们炫耀——“我就喜欢这种她只信任我的感觉”——艾弗斯经常因为这个锤他，因为南希小的时候非常怕艾弗斯的大胡子，每次他想抱抱她都会获得惊天动地的哭声。

尼尔和她相处的机会也并不多，但每年生日都会给她送礼物来，不一定是最大的但永远是南希抱得最紧的，天知道他是怎么搞清楚一个小女孩喜欢些什么。我想是凯特微妙的态度让他在大部分时间里都对我的家庭保持回避。尽管在过去（某种意义上在未来）他救过她的命，但凯特也没有真正意义上和他道过谢。

南希受洗的时候他同时米莉亚姆的研究室做助手和准备硕士论文答辩，无数个死线压得黑眼圈从来没消退过，浸礼当天差点迟到，后来我才知道他吃了三张罚单，问到这件事的时候他耸肩说反正是艾弗斯的车。有关他的事情总是细节过剩。

“细节，打赢这样的战争的可能源自这些看似无关紧要的细节。”米莉亚姆拆开一个挂耳包，“你可以说是巧合，但在这场战争里，这就是现实。”她把杯子放回桌子上，双手交叠看着我，“比如我的新助手就是个溜门撬锁的行家，”我注意到她微不可查地打量了我一眼，“还是个助手就敢拿着夹板试图进出维恩穆特的每一个房间，几乎每一个房间。只不过你没有，他成功了。而现在你被六处介绍到这里，只告诉我需要一个‘开锁技巧卓越’的训练生。”她把尼尔的档案递给我。

“一个巧合罢了①。”我嘟囔了一声打开文件袋。

我未来的中间人此时还没有复杂的经历。在还是医学生的时候被军情六处招募成为训练生，之后几年里跟着无国界医生组织在全世界乱跑，忍受枪炮轰炸、各种刁难与战场惨状。尽管八成是这样的经历塑造了他那种又镇定又有些神经质的特质，但我更想了解的是他怎么和桑杰辛格扯上了关系。档案袋里的东西永远都太单薄。尤其对于他。

“我一向不过问这些东西，像我说的，我只帮助你们了解这些事情如何运作。但我喜欢他。所以如果了解这些能让他以后，”米莉亚姆停顿了一下。坐在逆向物质研究室里谈“以后”仿佛是一个拙劣的笑话，“能让对他的威胁减少几分，那么就这样吧。”

“爱尔兰共和军几年前搞出的乱子里，缴获的武器中有一批来自桑杰辛格。但并没有确凿证据。五处和六处好不容易信息共享一次，是在他们知道辛格还在给非洲国家提供武器。而尼尔‘恰好’正随无国界医生组织在南苏丹活动。”米莉亚姆的声音很冷淡，她的确是发自内心的不喜欢这些东西。“我明白了，让他利用医生的身份接触到子弹和枪支残骸。但辛格完全可以抵赖。”

“他不能冒那个险。卖给共和军是一回事，但卖给非洲国家的反政府军就是另一回事了。政治正确和舆论可以要了他的命。”米莉亚姆没有再说更多，“我不知道尼尔怎么做到的，但他成功用这件事情要挟辛格让他不再出售武器给共和军。作为交换对他向非洲国家出售武器的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼。那之后他被调来了我的实验室参与逆向物质研究。”她喝了一口咖啡，应当很苦，让她冷淡的眉头都皱了一下。“他曾是个医生，治病救人的那种。用你们的话说，‘不是每个人都能通过这种测试的’，对吗。”

2

后来米莉亚姆的话总时不时在我脑海里回响，那时距离我招募尼尔已经过去了数年。未来的尼尔——同我过去认识的他一样——有着同样优秀的品质，镇定，正直，勇敢又具有亲和力。原谅我奇怪的表述，我依然很难把现在的他和永远留在北西伯利亚的他看作是同一个人。这或许也是艾弗斯后来选择退役的原因。他身边有太多朋友是这样先永远离开他的人生，再以同样面貌走进来。先知果后有因，自由意志不过是一个安慰人的伪命题。

或许唯一有挑战性的是没有人知道通往那漆黑终点的路上能遇到什么。我们一同经历了很多，见过他在战场上的冷静，也见过在枪战后他捧着咖啡神经病一样啃着杯子边缘，瑟缩的脖颈从敞开的衬衣领口露出来，很颓废，也很性感，在我叫他名字的时候回魂一样的表情，随即立刻笑起来，那种有点狡黠又充满无可奈何的微笑。他在逆行船上打发时间时给我讲做医生时跟驻队士兵学的出老千的方法，还有那些避孕套与卫生巾在战场上意想不到的用途。他对在自己身上发生的一切都能开玩笑，自顾自笑成一团，不论有多糟糕，听起来都好像一些毫无重量的疯话，片刻就消散。生与死，恶与善，丑陋和花朵。百无禁忌，唯独没有爱。

唯独没有爱。这个表述看起来像是它惯于在情感上进行隔离，但并非如此。他是我们当中最好的那一个——在尼尔开始与我频繁争吵的时候我常有这样的想法。说是争吵其实是尼尔单方面的指责，随着他愤怒手势垂在眼前的头发，他用“疯狂”形容我计划时的发音，灌进我并没有任何想法的头脑之中。争吵在他意识到我没有回应时就停止了，尼尔永远不会做多余的事。他不再经常出现在基地里，不是在出任务就是在伦敦的公寓里。艾弗斯有时会过来找我谈话，但也是在他离开之前。

我与凯特在教堂结婚，是她坚持，但我并不信仰上帝。人类一思考，上帝就发笑。未来已然路过我，所有的努力只能让这些挣扎看起来体面一些。离开北西伯利亚后我偶尔会想见一见未来的自己，相看一看一个能让朋友回到过去送死的自己是什么模样。渐渐我不再好奇。好奇在未来朝你走来时是一种奢侈。更实际的是做好准备。

有一次在中国陕西的任务，我救了队伍里的本地向导。临走时他把随身带着的护身符送给我，“能保你安全。”他很笃定的这么说，并看了看自己被反向子弹擦伤的地方，离颈动脉只差几公分。尽管这对于我来说不过是一个巧合，但米莉亚姆和尼尔都说过相似的话——“这也是现实”。我收下了，打算回到伦敦时送给尼尔。那个——那个我称之为宿命，他接受为现实的东西，在它面前，尼尔比我更需要好运。时间不算晚，但房间门是开着的。我摸了一把腰后的柯尔特，走到一旁的窗户查看。

这种体验是——我尽量把它描述的不那么猎奇。尼尔被一个人抵在墙上，对方的手指力道很大地攥着他汗湿的金发，另一只手掣住他的腰向前顶弄。尼尔不怎么发出声音，我只能看到他的肩胛骨随着对方的动作起伏剧烈，偶尔侧过头的时候能看到他通红的耳朵。最终的颤抖平息后那人放开他，我看到他撑着墙捂住眼睛，不过很快捋了下头发走进了浴室。看到尼尔和别人做爱并不是最令人难以忍受的部分，而是对方在转头看向窗户的时候我意识到那正是我自己。他像是知道我在那扇窗户后进行着最龌龊的偷窥，我仿佛照镜子一般看到他冲我笑了一下。

十分钟后我在楼下看到他走了出来。他——或者我——毫不介意我明显的上下打量。昂贵的手表和定制西装看起来非常合身，似乎他天生就应该穿着这些。

“如果我没猜错，我是不是什么都不需要说了？你是从未来来的，你知道全部。”我嘲讽。那种仿佛面对镜子的怪异感。他显然比我更擅长不动声色，只流露出得体但毫无信息的表情。比如他现在保持那种恼人的微笑看向我，做了一个请的动作。

长久以来在某一个安静角落缓慢折磨我的情绪好像忽然被轰开了闸门，“在你的时间线上，我已经派尼尔回去送死了对吗？怎么，你的龌龊情绪无处发泄，就专程回来操被你弄死的朋友？”再具侮辱性的语言都像是逆向的子弹，全数打回我自己身上。我不能否认这就是我的未来，我憎恨着眼前的人，就是在憎恨我自己。

“你知道，其实我能看出来，他有的时候会把我当成你。”他的话让我安静下来，不知道是不是因为他默认地把我与他区分开来给了我虚假的安慰。他显然明白我在想什么，我们，或者我，仿佛一出戏剧里最拙劣的演员，无知又狂妄，自卑又自大——无知是我们最好的武器。我仿佛又听到过去的那个尼尔的声音。一个多么幸运的蠢货：他的毫无条件的、必然落在我身上的爱和忠诚在他出生之前就被写好了。

“他的爱给了过去的你，忠诚给了现在的。你太愧疚。愧疚让你盲目。”他向前走了一步，我下意识后退了，“这是我再也不可能拥有的。我能拥有的只有性爱，毫无目的的肉体狂欢。你知道这些，只是不让自己理解。我懂的，”他看我后退就停住了脚步，“不要尝试理解它。感受它。”

“我应该感受到什么？”我强迫自己直视他，但他转过身，“他一直在等你——等你参加他的毕业典礼，等你让他回去赴死，等你给他一个亲吻。直到目前为止，”他一直往前走去，“你没给过他任何回应。”

他走远了而我好像又回到了西伯利亚的雪中，一个非经远离不能脱离的漩涡。

3

南希开始上小学的时候凯特与我离婚了。麦克斯的高中毕业典礼我们一起出席，最后一次亲吻。凯特说南希今年的生日第一次没有问尼尔的礼物在哪里。她将会有很多朋友，也会有爱人和伙伴。凯特看着她，语气温柔。“我依然爱你，如果有不对的情况我会告诉你。监控录像，不是吗？”

我知道她没有说出口的话。她依然爱我，但我最爱的始终是我自己。有时我会想起她对待尼尔的微妙态度，包含怜悯，嫉妒和感谢的混合情绪。我犯了和萨托尔一样的错误，自大地决定女人需要什么不需要什么。但她早就看出来尼尔的情感，也了解我最终会走上什么样的道路。

而我与尼尔的关系没有因疏远而变得轻松。他久违地出现在指挥部的时候推门的声音很响，这代表他的心情前所未有的差劲。我看着他直冲我的咽喉而来把我抵在了墙上，我可以反抗，但我并不想这样做。“你知道炸弹在那里。”他的声音不大但是比往常低，“我看到惠勒了。红队蓝队时间钳形运动，你最爱的那一套，是不是？那里面有女人和孩子！我们是来与政府谈判，不是像个他妈的恐怖分子一样轰炸平民！”

是清迈的一个任务。泰国政府不肯交出一份文件，又正是民众抗议泰王下台的暴乱，找到一两个恐怖分子安放的炸弹用作要挟并不困难。我有些麻木地想。如果炸弹注定会爆炸，我们做什么都是徒劳，我不过是做了我能做的。

我应该是把这句话说了出来，因为尼尔的眼神变了几变。他看起来很想一拳砸在我脸上但忍住了。指挥室里其他的人都看着我们，尼尔神经质地搓了搓头发，转身指挥红队的收尾事宜。我不过是做了我能做的事。而尼尔永远在做更好的。不知道何时开始，一种冰冷的情绪缠上我，用嘲讽和疲惫的目光看着尼尔。他看到我，低了下头，思索了片刻还是向我走过来。

“我知道的，”他没头没尾地这么说，“从他第一次来找我时我就大概猜到了会有这么一天，”他没有说清楚，但我立刻明白了他指的是未来的我。那种被监控录像记录下一举一动的感觉又来了，我意识到自己其实明白尼尔接下来要说什么。“我会去的。”我听到尼尔这么说道。我理解了刚刚那种冰冷的情绪的名字：我想让尼尔去送死。而尼尔在看着我的时候就明白了，或者不如说他一直在等这一刻。

我看着他走出指挥室的时候想到凯特曾经告诉我的，她对萨托尔的恨是从他看透她已经不再爱他的那一刻开始的。持续十数年的愧疚终于累积到了顶点，它塌陷的时候，露出的空洞虚无的内核。我意识到我对尼尔的爱，正是从他决定为我而死的这一刻开始的。

4

你知道，这份职业做久的后遗症之一，是我讲故事的技巧变得非常糟糕。克罗斯比的葬礼是伦敦难得的晴朗天气，太阳又高又温暖，只是没有人会再嘲笑我的冷笑话和不得体的装束。非线性叙事往往让听众困倦，一趟故事反复打结，就像老式磁带盘，每讲一段就要倒带回去，最终成为一堆杂乱的线团。最好的整理方式是先找到一个线头，一个开端。但麻烦的是，你不知道你攥在手里的究竟是开端还是结尾。又或许时间是一个令人头疼的莫比乌斯环，没有开端也没有结局，好处是任何一个地方都可以让讲故事的人重新开始，坏处是每一次问候都可能是告别。

我在帝国理工的礼堂前等待，不断有学生涌出，信号灯变色，从我面前走到路的那一边。有一群鸽子扑拉拉飞起来，等我看不清楚它们的时候，路对面已经空无一人。在伦敦，人们总是能凭空消失。尼尔几乎是最后一个走出来的，好像凭空出现一般。他没有在神经质地搓着学士帽的穗子，事实上他没有穿学士服，只是潦草地在西装外面挂了一条系法奇怪的长围巾。头发还是乱糟糟的，每一根都有自己独立的想法。他一眼看到了我，眼睛里的愉快流露了出来，“你能来我真的很高兴。”他语气亲昵，仿佛天生就有亲和与顺从的能力。

“已经过去的就是过去了。是你教给我的。”我笑一笑，和他一起顺着街道向前走。这个时间线上的我正在清理南希扔得到处都是的生日蛋糕。我答应过他去参加他的毕业典礼，但那是凯特提醒我南希的生日之前——看，她的判断是对的。我最爱的人始终还是我自己。这是我在他的生命里埋下的第一颗不会发芽的种子：我没有参加过他的毕业典礼，也将从来不会②。

“我记得我在那里等，直到所有人都走光了。皮特甚至问我是不是失恋了，像个初中生！”他又发出那种有点神经质的笑声。他笑起来时候脸部轮廓带来的冷肃一下就不见了，温顺而驯服，发自心底的真诚和快乐。我跟着他一起笑。远处有一群灰色的鸽子朝我们飞来。

他停下来紧紧拥抱了我，我能闻到他衬衣上柔顺剂的味道。我也拥抱了他。我以为他会亲吻我，或者我会亲吻他，但他只是松开了手臂。我把那个护身符掏出来放在他手里，他的高兴很容易被看出来：他立刻就把那枚钱币挂在了包上。“我读到过有关这些的书。中国人相信这些神奇的小玩意能给人带来好运。”他倒退着走了两步，“我该继续往前走了。谢谢你。”他挥了挥手，又想到什么似的笑了笑，“记得提醒凯特不要给南希吃那么多巧克力糖，她四岁去看牙医的时候简直是场灾难——”

他的交代好像永远说不完，或者说出些什么就能改变那些已经发生的事情。我也冲他挥手，直到看不见他也没有停下来。

**Author's Note:**

> ①It’s an obscure tenet.  
> ② I didn't come, and I never will.


End file.
